


In the Kitchen

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding kink?, Counter Sex, F/M, Floor Sex, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, Mentions of Breeding, Omega Reader, Smut, enjoy, literally just like pure smut, ruts and heats, talk of pups, the dishes can wait, with a splash of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader is attempting to do the dishes but Sam has other plans...





	In the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies! <3
> 
> I'm so excited and you're all sooooo amazing that I'm gonna cry <3 <3 <3 <3 Thanks to all of you beautiful darlings, tonight at 8:47pm I passed 100,000 hits on my works! I am so incredibly thankful for all of you that have read my works, be it random works or an entire series, and there's no way I could've done it without all of you <3 Back in 2016 when I published my first fic, I never really thought this was possible. Thank you again so much <3
> 
> With all of my love,  
> SammysDove_CrowleysKitten XOXOXO

* * *

 

"You look so fuckin' gorgeous right now." Sam purred in your ear, lacing his arms around your waist. You could smell that his scent was slightly diluted by soap and his arms were still hot from the steam of his shower, and now here he was, pressed against your ass wearing nothing but boxers. 

 

"Sam." You snorted, "I'm doing the dishes. How sexy can I be?" 

 

"You're always sexy, Little Omega." He moved your long, wavy hair from your shoulder and nipped at the claiming mark on your neck. "You make your alpha so hard... Fuck, I wanna rip your clothes off." 

 

You moaned, your head falling back at the feeling, "Sam... Please, Alpha." 

 

"Please, what?" He nipped your claim again and you whined. 

 

"Please fuck me, Alpha. Wanna feel your knot, breed me full of your pups." 

 

"Love when you beg for my cock." He reached around, unsnapping the button of your jeans with skilled fingers and lowering the zipper. Sam grabbed your hips, moving you in front of a solid section of counter space and ripping your jeans down your legs, just far enough to allow access. With little effort, Sam pressed you down on the counter, laying your chest against the cool surface and palming your ass. "Ready for me to fill you up, like a good little omega." 

 

"Yes, yes, Alpha, please fuck me." You wiggled your ass, the scent of slick already radiating from your body, enticing him to breed you. He revealed his thick cock, pumping it a couple times and sinking in all at once, making you claw at the counter in pleasure. "Wait, what-- Ahh-- about Dean?" 

 

"Supply run. We're all alone, Babygirl." Sam held your hips in place, pounding into you hard enough to make the cabinets rattle. He forced himself deep inside of you, the head of his cock pressing against your cervix. "So tight, such a good little toy." Sam pulled you off his cock and picked you up, more or less dropping you onto the floor, and fisting his cock above you. "Present for me, Omega." 

 

You pressed your face to the floor and obediently lifted your ass, displaying for him what was rightfully his. With another small sway of your ass, you drew him in again. "Alpha, please." Sam was on his knees, behind you before you could even finish your quiet plea. He grabbed a handful of ass, palming it roughly and letting go only to slap your ass with a loud "crack" of skin on skin. You cried out, pressing against him as he filled you back up, the position allowing him to settle deep inside your sweet omega pussy. Your walls clenched around his thick manhood and you came with a loud moan, his name falling from your lips like it was the only word you knew. With your body weak from the intense orgasms, you started slowly relaxing every muscle, forming a happy little puddle of omega, and Sam wrapped an arm around your waist, lifting you up. 

 

"Not done with you yet, Babygirl." Sam fucked into you harder, his arm working as the only thing holding you up, and you felt his knot starting to catch at your entrance. 

 

"Mmm, knot." You managed, whimpering at the tight friction he was creating. 

 

"You love your Alpha's knot, don't you? Such an obedient little omega, lettin' your alpha fuck you wherever he wants, takin' my knot like a good little mate." He pulled you up to press your back against his chest, and in two, deep, thrusts he came with a low growl, his hot cum flooding your insides and coating your walls. 

 

The two of your lay on the floor panting, Sam trying desperately to support his weight so he didn't crush you, and you were just trying to see through the white haze and stars of you last orgasm. "Sam..." 

 

"Yeah, Baby?" He pressed a tender kiss to shoulder, ignoring the light sheen of sweat that covered it.  

 

"Do you think will be unstuck by the time Dean gets home?" 

 

He laughed, "I don't know, he was pretty pissed when he found us in the library... Can't wait to see his reaction from us being in the kitchen." 

 

"Maybe you could text him, Alpha." You offered, giving Sam dominance over the situation. He thought for a moment: He didn't want his brother seeing you fucked out and knotted, laying on the kitchen floor, but then again, the alpha in him did want the other alpha of the house to see you fucked out and panting on the floor, stuck on Sam's knot so he could prove dominance over you.  

 

He knew Dean would never try to claim you though and you had told him several times that Dean just smelled like a basic alpha to you, whereas Sam smelled like heaven and anything you could ever need. It was the same story with your scent, you made Sam's mouth water but Dean thought you smelled boring. The two of you had found out early in your relationship that you were soul mates, and Sam was secure in his position as your alpha. 

 

"Is your phone in your pocket?" He asked. 

 

"Yeah, in my front pocket." You fished it out, trying not to hurt Sam or yourself as you contorted your body, still attached to his knot. After a minute or so of trying, Sam moved your arm and grabbed the phone. Unlocking the screen, he sent Dean a quick text: _"Just knotted Y/N in the kitchen, might still be stuck when you get home."_

 

_"Dammit Sam, in the fucking kitchen! Really?"_

 

Sam laughed at his brother's text and you smiled, resting your forehead on the tile. "I take it he wasn't to thrilled?" 

 

"No, but just think," He paused to kiss your neck, "If we get unstuck before he gets home, we can go have round two in bed." 

 

"I'm never gonna finish the dishes, am I?" 

 

"Not when I'm this close to a rut..." 

 

Your eyes fells closed and you sighed, "I'm so sorry, Baby, I didn't even realize you were getting close. Why couldn't I smell it on you yet?" 

 

"Because I'm still a week or two off, but don't worry my sweet, loving Omega, you'll have plenty of time to make up for being sorry once my rut finally hits." 

 

"Your rut means my heat, so the week after next should be very interesting."  

 

He leaned down to kiss your claim, and tried to move his cock, still stuck inside you. "I'm not letting you leave the bed, much less our room." With Sam's final word on the matter, you hummed a happy moan and closed your eyes to rest while you waited for Sam's knot to subside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, thank you again so, so much for helping me get so many hits. This is such a milestone for me :D
> 
> XOXOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
